Today Was a Fairy tale
by tish246
Summary: Songfic to "Today was a Fairy Tale" by taylor swift. its a great song you should check it out. anyways a cute moment between Helios And Rini  ChibiUsa. hope it makes you warm and fuzzy inside!


Okay this is my first songfic so sorry if I mess up. Also this is a little tribute to my all time favorite couple Rini and Helios. ^^ I love these two! (BTW they are in 30th century Tokyo and Rini is about 16 biologically in this fic)

Disclaimer: *grabs bazooka and aims it at lawyers* "I'm warning you pal: I'm very high on sugar right now so if you now what's good for you I suggest you don't make me admit that I don't own Sailor moon or Today was I Fairy Tale by Taylor swift! BWAHAHAHAH! Lawyer: you just admitted it so we don't have to make you. Me: Dammit! *notices readers* hey wait why the heck are you still reading this shit? Read the fic already!1

…

Helios helped brushed his maiden's hair while she told him about her day at school. Apparently said princess was having a bad day.

"Oh and then the stupid dancing teacher said I had to work on my slow dancing because I wasn't graceful enough! C'mon I've been practing my ballroom dancing since I was 5! HEY WATCH IT!' the last outburst was caused by Helios accidentally catching a knot in her hair causing her head to snap back.

"Sorry Maiden I didn't mean to but the brush caught a knot in her hair." The priest explained.

"It's alright I shouldn't have yelled; it's just I've been having a very bad day." The princess said.

Suddenly she hopped up and ran to her bedside table.

"What are you doing now?" asked a very confused Helios

"There's a song I wanted to show you." She replied scrolling through the songs on her I-pod. (A/N I don't care if they have I-pods in 30th Century or not.)

"Ah, here it is." They pink haired maiden pressed a button and a song started floating through the air.

_Today was a fairy tale. You were the prince; I used to be the damsel in distress. You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six. _

_Today was a fairy tale. Today was a fairy tale _

The song gave Helios and idea. He walked over to where his maiden was standing listing to the song.

"May I have this dance my lovely Maiden?" he asked in a formal voice with his hand held out.

She looked at him and giggled. " Yes you may me handsome priest." She said placing her hand in his.

He led her to the middle of the floor.

_Today was a fairy tale. I wore a dress; you wore a dark grey t-shirt. _

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess. _

"You know this song matches us perfectly," Helios whispered in her ear, "Because you are beautiful weither you just woke up you all dressed up."

Rini couldn't help but blush at his words.

_Today was a fairy tale. Time slowed down whenever you're around. _

"Well whenever im with you I feel as though time has stopped and we're the only ones who exist." The blushing princess said.

It was his turn to blush.

_But can you feel this magic in the air? It must've been the way you kissed me._

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there._

"well when I saw you standing there for the first time I knew I was in love." The priest said. It began to look like the couple was in a Who-Can-Come-Up-With-The-Sweetest-Words-That-Match-The-Song contest.

_It must've been the way. Today was a fairy tale. _

_It must've been the way. Today was a fairy tale._

"well it looks like I don't a prince charming then." Rini replied.

"What do you mean?" Helios looked hurt.

She grinned, "no measly Prince Charming would do I would much rather have a Priest Charming." She looked into his eyes.

_Today was a fairy tale. You've got a smile that takes me to another planet._

_Every move you make; everything you say is right._

_Today was a fairy tale._

"Your smile is like a thousand stars shining brightly and whenever you smile at me I feel as though I've gone to Pluto and back a million times," Helios told her. "I don't care what the teacher says you are the most graceful and beautiful girl I've ever met."

Rini looked at him. He looked back.

_Today was lik a fairy tale. All I could say now it's getting so much clearer. Nothing made since 'till the time I saw your face._

_Today was a fairy tale._

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_Yeah._

Rini sighed and rested her head against his warm chest. She felt like she could stay like this forever.

_Can you feel this magic in the air? It must've been the way you've kissed me._

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there._

_It must've been the way. Today was a fairy tale._

_It must've been the way. Today was a fairy tale._

Helios looked down at his maiden resting against his chest. How she grown since he saw her nearly 1000 years ago when she was still just a little girl who love fairies and flying ponies.

_Time slows down whenever you're around._

_I can feel my heart; it's beating in my chest._

_Did you feel it? I can't put this down._

Rini could've sworn that anyone within a 10 mile radius could hear her heart beating but she didn't care she was in the arms of the man she loved.

_But can you feel this magic in the air? It must've been the way you kissed me._

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there. _

_It must've been the way. Today was a fairy tale._

_It must've been the way. Today was a fairy tale._

"Rini," Helios said.

She looked up at him.

"I love you."

"I know."

Slowly he started leaning in for a kiss.

She closed her eyes and met him halfway.

_Oh oh ooh yeah oh_

_Today was a fairy tale._

So did you like? Pls tell me! Read and review.


End file.
